gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bilskirnir
The Bilskirnir is the second Force Nest belonging to the Force Thrudheim. Overview The Bilskirnir is a large trimaran ship that serves as the force's nest, being able to easily store and maintain their own mobile suits, as well as those of visiting forces. Like other nests, the Bilskirnir provides facilities to plan operations, view events in GBN and even has access to trade systems and general shops. When beginning missions the Bilskirnir can quickly launch waves of mobile suits with the aid of several catapults connected to its hangar, alternatively, single mobile suits can be launched into space via a small shuttle, though it is often more practical to use a nearby mass-driver with larger shuttles. Unlike most other nests, the Bilskirnir is capable of serving as a mobile headquarters, being able to travel over the water to new locations, though at a somewhat slow speed due to its size. This can be used to transport players to areas they have not previously visited to unlock fast-travel options, though it is more often just left anchored in one place instead. It also does not need to rely solely on its mobile suit contingent for defence, being equipped with numerous anti-air and anti-naval batteries. These weapons are normally automatically controlled, though a member of Thrudheim can issue commands from Bilskirnir's bridge. Despite appearing to be predominantly metallic on the surface, a large part of the surface of the central aft section contains a park for relaxation. Facilities ;*Bridge :Most of the Bilskirnir's operations are conducted from its bridge, providing a wide view of the entire ship and the area around it thanks to its height. The ship is often controlled by automatic systems after selecting a destination, though it can be piloted manually if required. ;*Conference Room :When accommodating visiting forces discussions are usually held in the ship's conference room, containing a large table with chairs around it, displays can be projected above it for presentations. ;*Hangar :The central hull of the Bilskirnir contains the primary hangar, used to store and repair its suits, while other vehicles and mobile armours are kept in the adjacent hulls. ;*Launch Pad :The left aft deck is outfitted with a shuttle launch pad, allowing units to be deployed into space straight from the Bilskirnir. It is usually only used when the ship is at sea and too far away from a mass-driver. ;*Park :A recreational area added on the stern of the central hull. ;*War Room :The war room is located adjacent to the ship's bridge and is used to plan missions. It can also be used to access force records of previous battles. History The Bilskirnir was a reward from the Administration from a server-wide quest, involving a complex treasure hunt spanning various areas around the planet as well as the moon. After weeks of carrying out the various sub-quests to follow the trail Thrudheim managed to finish it first. As a reward they were given a custom Force Nest designed as per the group's request. Despite the ship's size and role it is not a warship and does not take part in most missions, however, it makes for an ideal rally point for joint operations. Notes & Trivia *The Bilskirnir bears a resemblance to the Gjallarhorn headquarters Vingólf, but has a more streamlined design for improved travel capabilities.